Danny Phantom Sagas
by Devious-v001
Summary: Danny may be leaving Amity Park, Sam and Tucker are tired of just being sidekicks, and is the world of the paranormal greater than just the ghost zone? D x S later on Tuck x Val and more to be announced as the story progresses. major Xovers if you look
1. Prologue

**Authors note: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other crossover characters.**

**Summary : This is a continuation of the Danny Phantom series beginning after "Urban Jungle**

**Prologue **

**Dreams of Power, Weakness, and Girls**

"**Join us Danny" Those are scariest words anyone has ever said to me, Danny thought, well, at least coming from a ghost plant possessed Sam. Danny instantly snapped out of his shocked daydream when the evil Sam started shooting rows of spiked vines at him. Danny quickly disposed of the vines by shooting a series of ecto-blasts. Suddenly he was surrounded by vines and people who were captured and brainwashed. As Danny floated there prepared for any attacking force a booming voice echoed beyond his would be assailants. Then a giant mass of vines winded and twisted together to form a tyrant of a ghost Danny came to know as Undergrowth. "Ghost child you are a fool for retuning and an even greater fool to believe that you could ever defeat me for I am Undergrowth." bellowed the giant vegetated ghost. "Just shut it you overgrown salad," Danny yelled back. **

**Anything I throw at him is useless because he'll just regenerate, I need to hit him at his core or his roots. Danny thought and with that he knew what he had to do. Just then as he was attacked by the surrounding vines he went intangible and flew down into the ground. Soon he found his target. Before him was a huge root, one that obviously didn't grow naturally. Using his newly developed (with the help of Frostbite) ice powers, Danny froze the giant root. This should stop him from regenerating, thought Danny. Soon he heard howls of pain and agony that he was sure that came from Undergrowth, with that he continued on freezing any and all roots he could find. **

**After about 5 minutes he was done freezing roots and flew up through the ground to see what became of his adversary. Once above the surface he was happy to see that most of the possessed plants in the area had withered away, unfortunately Undergrowth wasn't one of them. Danny then began to power up for one last assault upon the ghostly garden gone bad. With the last of his strength Undergrowth charged at Danny and bellowed, "I am Undergrowth and my children will inherit the earth". without an ounce of fear Danny sarcastically said, "Man, well you make one bad mother" and shot a frozen ecto-blast into the chest of his attacker. After a second delay the effect of the blast took place and Danny's world went dark.**

**When Danny opened his eyes he wasn't in the middle of Amity Park fighting the ghost plant, he was in his room. "Whoa, what a dream", Danny said. As Danny laid there on his bed he recalled all the events of what happened during his battle with Undergrowth a couple of months ago. He was amazed at his new ghost powers and wondered what more there could be. He snapped back to reality when he realized something odd. Why am I so cold Danny thought, when he looked around to find the source of the temperature abnormality he saw that the right side of his room was frozen. "Oh not again"**

**Even though Frostbite taught him how to control his new powers Danny still had some issues, like freezing his room while he slept. He was able to keep his powers in check while he was awake though. "Damn I wish I could control my powers a bit better", Danny said while floating to his door so he wouldn't slip on any ice.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile at the Mansons**

**Samantha (Sam) Manson was violently tossing and turning in her sleep due to her dream or nightmare. Sam was trapped within her own mind able to see but not control what she did. All she could do was sit there and watch as her best friend and secret crush Danny Phantom (Fenton) tried to reason with the possessed Sam. Join us Danny, these words sent ice chills down Sam's back as she heard herself say them. Sam watched on as the ghost boy refused her offer and silently screamed in horror as she saw herself attack Danny. The thought of her attacking the one she admire so much shook her to her very core, but all she could do was sit there and watch. **

**Sam suddenly sat straight upright sweating profusely(my bad "Simmering") She was awake. Is that what happened to me, Sam thought. Though Danny had told Sam and Tucker what happened during his battle with Undergrowth she had no memory of it, accept for the reoccurring nightmare she had been having. Sam was furious, she was tired of sitting on the sidelines just watching as Danny risked his life alone for the ungrateful people of Amity Park. "I want to help but how", Sam said and threw her pillow at her door. **

**There was an immediate response to her fit of rage, someone was knocking at her door. "Sammykins are you awake", the sound of her mothers voice rang through the door. "Yes mom I'm up", Sam replied. "Well come down for breakfast dear", Sam's mother called out to her. "Ok Ok", an annoyed Sam replied. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Foley residence **

**A young Tucker Foley lays in his bed drooling and talking to himself. "Don't worry ladies there's enough of the Tuck-meister to go around". While Tucker continued his fantasies his father came to wake him up. "Tucker come on its already noon you can't just sleep the whole day away". Tucker was still asleep, he was indeed a heavy sleeper especially when he stays up till 4 A.M. playing video games. His father knew that the boy could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted to, so there was only one thing that could get through to Tucker right now. "Tucker", his dad called out to him, "its time to go to the doctors for your physical." Within a second there was a response. "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**


	2. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

-1**Authors note: I Don't own Danny Phantom I just write stories about him.**

**Chapter 1**

**After Danny woke up he showered, got dressed, and went down stairs for breakfast. He was planning on having eggs and pancakes but after his parents created some ghostly bacon and eggs, using their newly invented ecto-powered stove, he decided to just grab some OJ. When Danny was done with so called "breakfast" he left the table and called out to his parents. "See you later, Mom, Dad, I'm heading out with Sam and Tucker to the new amusement park at the edge of town." "Ok, dear have fun and be careful" Danny's mom called to him as she karate chopped a piece of possessed bacon and dodged an attacking egg. "Bye then", Danny said as he left this normally odd setting.**

**Once outside Danny first headed for Tucker's house and got there at about 12:30. When Danny knocked on the door he was greeted a little differently than he'd expected. "Oh thank god it's you", Tucker yelled as he opened his front door. Seeing the tense look on his friends face Danny smiled and said, "Man, you look like you just saw a ghost". Tucker glared at him and said, "Ha Ha it's just as funny as the last 20 times you said it." With the same smile on his face but a slightly more serious tone Danny said," Your dad said he was taking you to the doctors again didn't he?" Tucker nodded and replied, "The worst way to wake up after the best dream ever." "The one where all of the super models are fighting over you", Danny asked. Tucker nodded and Danny quickly added, "Well keep on dreamin' Tuck, come on lets go pick up Sam so we can head over to the amusement park.**

**So, With the second member of his party Danny and Tucker set out for Sam's house to gather their third and final member of the group. After about ten minutes they had reached Sam's house and they could already hear Sam arguing with one of her parents. "No, absolutely not!" "But Sammykins, why not?" "Because, I'm not some dress up doll and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that." Danny and Tucker Cautiously walked up the steps to Sam's house an rang the doorbell. Almost immediately Sam opened to door an yelled, "Lets go, now", and without a word she walked out of the house and down the street. Danny and Tucker had to run to catch up to her. It was obvious that she was upset so they decided not to say anything til they were sure she had calmed down.**

"**Hey, why is it so quiet around here, it's a beautiful summer day, I don't like it but you two should be having a grand ole time", the young Goth sarcastically said. The two boys following her looked at each other and shrugged. "So Danny why don't you show us some of that new power of yours", Tucker asked. "Not now Tuck", Danny said while looking around, "There are too many people around." Tucker looked around, there was a few people walking up the street, someone taking out trash, and the usual flow of a car diving up or down the street every couple of minutes. "What people", Tucker protested. Danny gave Tucker a stern look. "Okay then, I got something I can show you", Danny compromised. Then Danny raised his hand towards Tucker as to grab him. "Whoa man, what are you doing", Asked a slightly confused and fearful Tucker. "Don't worry I'm not going to turn you into an ice sculptor", Assured Danny. As Danny continued he rested his hand on the still unsure Tucker. Danny closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, Tucker started to feel a cool sensation throughout his body, not too cool being that it was the middle of June and it was blazing outside but just cool enough for him to be comfortable. "Cool man", Tucker said "now you'll never have to pay for air conditioning again." **

**The gang continued on to the amusement park, all the while hoping that this would be the one day that no ghost would try to seek their revenge, take over amity park, or try to destroy all humanity. As the young trio reached the amusement park they could see that it was already packed. "Great, now we'll never get to the rides," Tucker whined. Upon reaching the entrance of the park they could see that almost everyone from there school was there. Over by an oversized wak-a-mole game was Kwan and Star, Dash was showing off to Paullina over at a basketball shooting booth. The site of Paullina with Dash didn't bother Danny as much as he thought it would. A while ago Danny decided that not even Paullina is worth all the trouble of him chasing after her for so long. Seeing that Danny wasn't phased by seeing Paullina with Dash, a grin crept across Sam's face. Finally, now that he's over Paullina it's my turn, Sam thought.**

"**See you guys", yelled Tucker. "Hey where you going, Tuck," Sam questioned. "The kissing booth, I hear that Valerie and a couple of other A-list babe are running it", Tucker yelled. "Well good luck Tuck", Danny yelled back and then turned to Sam, "He's gonna need it." Sam grinned**

**Though every thing at the park seemed to be just fine Danny had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. As Danny and Sam were walking through the amusement park his feelings were confirmed as a cold chill went up his spine and a blue mist left his mouth. Automatically, Danny went into a defensive stance, even though he knew he couldn't transform with all the people around him, he was ready for anything. Also seeing the blue mist, Sam started looking around for any source of a disturbance caused by anything supernatural. Suddenly, Danny was burning up inside, as if he'd just eaten a whole jar of red hot chilly peppers and washed it down with a bottle of hot sauce, and to Danny's great surprise a red mist came flowing out of his mouth and then the burning feeling was gone. Before Danny had a second to think about this red mist Sam yelled, "Danny, behind you", but before Danny could react he was tackled to the ground. As Danny opened his eyes to see just what hit him, he was surprised, relieved, and confused to find that the attacker was a young girl about two years younger than himself. "Danni?"**

**Devious: So how does everyone like it? Really, I want to know. Just leave me a review, I'm open for suggestions, corrections, and even criticism. Though I already have a set storyline setup a lot about it is very flexible. **


	3. Chapter 2 Trouble has white hair

**Authors note: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other crossover characters.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Danni, what on earth are you doing here, and why couldn't you just say hi?" Danny asked his young female clone. **

**Danny was completely baffled at the site of his "cousin" standing over him. **

"**The same as you, I'm here to have fun with my friends, and I thought that you'd see me comin'with your ghost sense." Danni told him. "Some ghost you are", she muttered.**

"**Okay, well if you're done with this touching family reunion I would like to have some type of fun while were here", Sam cut in. "Danny whatever reason your little cousin is here is her own business and has nothing to do with us", Sam nagged.**

"**Well actually, I do have to tell yo-" Danni was cut off when a young boy, about Danny's age, came running toward the group. He was about an inch shorter than Danny and had brilliant white, almost silver hair. Along with the odd colored hair the boy had really dark eyes that seemed to have a red tinge to them.**

"**Hey, Danni, why did you go running off? We were supposed to stay together, remember and who are these people", the young boy scolded. **

"**Ah, Keep your shorts on DJ this is the one we were suppose to find", Danni tells the boy, pointing to Danny.**

**As Danni Argued with this odd looking kid about Danny, Sam knew exactly what was going on. Danny was going to have another adventure that she wasn't apart of. But this time she wasn't going to let that happen.**

"**Wait", Sam yelled and pointed to the white haired boy. "First, DJ, who are you, second how do you know Danni, and third what do you two want with Danny?"**

"**Don't worry Sam, we just", Dannie tried to reassure Sam before DJ stuck his hand out to stop her. **

"**First of all my name is Dantevious, especially to you", DJ spat at Sam, "and secondly, our business has nothing to do with you."**

**The boy's words hit Sam hard, and she showed it. There was a fearful look in here eyes almost as if she had just been witness to some horrific murder. Seeing the way Sam reacted to the strange newcomer made Danny's blood boil. With glowing green eyes Danny jumped between the two to confront the boy.**

"**Hey, just who the hell do you think you are", Danny forced through clenched teeth.**

**Dantevious (DJ) looked directly into Danny's eyes and told him," Danni and I are here to bring you back to our boss. So, you need to come with us now".**

**Danny staring back at DJ, eyes still glowing said, "I don't know who your boss is but I'm not going anywhere with you".**

"**Well you leave me no choice," DJ said, and before anyone knew it he had grabbed Sam. "If you want the girl then come get her", Then DJ, with Sam in hand jumped onto a nearby merry-go –round, to a roller coaster, then into the woods surrounding the amusement park.**

"**DJ, NO", Danni cried out but it was too late, DJ was gone.**

**Danny, reaching levels of fury he never felt before turned to Danni, his eyes now radiating green ectoplasm, "You better not be here when I get back." Not giving Danni a chance to respond Danny shifted into the ground, transformed, and flew up and in the direction of Sam's kidnapper.**

**Now outside the amusement park Danny is flying at top speeds into the woods. Turning intangible so he can fly without hitting any trees Danny looks for any sign of his similar hair colored enemy. After about a minute he spots one of Sam's boots on the ground, and a little further up a set of trees with broken branches. After following the small trail of broken branches Danny came to a small deserted looking cabin. Without warning a burning sensation once again came over Danny and with and exhalation of red mist it was gone. Danny knew he was in the right place. Without an ounce of fear in his mind Danny blasted the door off its hinges and walked in, ready for anything that may come his way.**

"**Welcome Denial Fenton, I've been dying to meet you." **

**Devious: So, that's chapter three. Tell me, what you think and what you want to know, I'm all ears. The next chapter will be up in a couple of days and I'll try to answer any and all questions. I've also enable the anonymous reviewing so everyone can review.**


	4. Chapter 3 Back to school?

**Authors Note: I don't own any Danny phantom characters. **

**Chapter Three**

"**Welcome Denial Fenton, I've been dying to meet you." **

"**Danial", Danny thought, "There's only one person that calls me that."**

**Danny, almost by impulse spun around towards the voice and shot the strongest blast he could muster. Suddenly he couldn't move. Danny looked out in front of him, not only was he frozen but even his ecto-blast was frozen in mid-air in front of him, almost as if time itself had frozen. He couldn't even move his mouth.**

"**Well, that's a nice way to greet some one", a voice came from the looming ecto-blast. **

**A man walk out from behind the levitating blast, though the man that walked out was not who Danny had expected, he was someone new. The man walked to Danny's side and rested his hand on his shoulder. Though Danny was paralyzed he could still follow the man with his eyes. As the strange man stood at his side Danny watched and tried to mentally prepare himself for any oncoming attack. The man suddenly raised his arm toward the frozen phantom and with a quick wave of his hand Danny could move again. The previously inanimate ecto-blast now as if someone pressed play on a VCR now continuing on its path destroying the wall opposite of Danny. Danny quickly jumped back and got into a defensive stance.**

"**Who are you and where's Sam", demanded Danny.**

**The man smiled and looked Danny straight in the eyes. Danny surveyed the man, he was middle-aged, Sugar and spice hair,(graying redhead) about 5'11", wearing dark blue business suit with a red tie. Danny then thought to himself," If he was a little bit balder and a lot fatter he could be Mr. Lancer."**

"**Sam, do you mean that young gothic lady you were with", the man asked. **

"**Yes. Now where the hell is she", screamed Danny, his eyes now emanating green ectoplasm.**

"**Danial calm yourself, I assure your friend is quite alright", the man said.**

"**Then where is she", Danny said in a serious tone, his eye still radiating as if on fire.**

**The man waved his hand a door behind him flew open revealing DJ and Sam. but Sam looked like she was unconscious.**

"**What's wrong with her, what did you do", yelled Danny.**

"**Don't worry Danial, Sam is just fine, she's just under a sleep spell", the man said.**

"**Spell", Danny asked no one in particular.**

**The man then turned to the left and snapped his fingers. Sam woke up instantly almost as if she hadn't ever been unconscious in the first place. For a second she looked confused, but as soon as she realized where she was Sam jumped to her feet and ran towards Danny. DJ was ready to grab her but was stopped when by the man. **

"**Danny thank god you're here", Sam cried.**

"**Don't worry Sam, get behind me, I'll protect you", Danny told Sam. He then turned his attention towards DJ and the man. "Now I know you're not ghosts so who and what are you, and what do you want with me and Sam."**

"**Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I am Michel D. Lutious and I believe you've already met the young Dantevious", Michel explained, pointing at DJ, "And yes, you are correct Danial we aren't ghosts. Please tell me Danial, when you approached the cabin did you feel anything odd or at least odd for you."**

**Danny, remembering back to right before he reached the cabin and right before he met DJ, Danny remembered the burning sensation.**

"**Yeah I did, and it had something to do with him", Danny responded, pointing at DJ.**

"**Correct again Danial. Now let me ask you one more question. What do you know outside the world of ghosts", Michel asked.**

"**What do you mean by 'outside the world of ghosts'", Danny questioned the man.**

"**I mean have you ever fought anything other than ghosts or humans", Michel explained.**

"**No, but what does that have to do with who you are", Danny Demanded.**

"**Let me explain then", Michel continued, "There are four types of worlds in existence that are known, though not to most humans. First there is the human world, this world, though only about 63 of the inhabitants here are human and I don't necessarily mean animals. The second is the ghost world, a world just recently discovered in fact, by your very own parents. Though that world has only just been revealed the knowledge of its existence has been around for a while due to the fact that some ghost can move between these two worlds. The third however, has no name, or at least not one that is pronounceable by humans. That world is like a parallel universe where beings and creatures of all kinds can be found. The inhabitants are most commonly known as demons though they have many other names. The forth is still a mystery, it's what is believed that that's where Heaven and Hell are. The only evidence of its existence is a couple of incidences where a ghost has passed on."**

"**A ghost, passed on", Danny asked, "How is that possible?"**

"**Yes while it is very rare it is possible", Michel said, "Anyway enough with the introductions, the reason we're here is to offer you a scholarship."**

"**A scholarship", Danny and Sam said simultaneously.**

"**Yes, a scholarship to PSSI. It stands for Practical Science Society and Institute. The name obviously understates what actually takes place there. It is a school for 'Special' young men and women like yourself. There are other students like you and more at the school and they come from three of the four known worlds", Michel finished.**

**Danny, whose rage has finally subsided, was just trying to understand everything that has just been explained to him. Sam on the other hand had gone from fearing her life to knowing that she was going to be left out again. Another adventure was about to begin and she wasn't going to be apart of it.**

"**Wait, so you're telling me that you came here and kidnapped Sam just so you could give me a scholarship to some sci-fi school? If you wanted to give me a scholarship couldn't you have just come to me", Danny ranted.**

"**Well", Michel started "I had no intentional plan to kidnap your young friend here but mister Dantevious here just couldn't be patient. I actual y was hoping to get your 'cousin' to talk to you for me, Dantevious was suppose to be their just incase she encountered one of the many amity park ghost you have here. Speaking of which, I believe we have a guest."**

**Michel turned towards the front door of the cabin and waved his hand, the door swung open to reveal a slightly surprised Danni standing right outside. Danni was just standing there as if she was paralyzed by some magical force too. As Danny looked through the doorway at his female counterpart he could see her face, her eyes where red and watery as if she had been crying but her facial expression said she was pissed. Just then he felt a horrible weight in the pit of his stomach like someone snuck up and kicked him. Danny remembered the last time he talked to her and what he had said. "You better not be here when I get back." **

"**Danni, what happened to you", Sam broke the silence seeing that Danni was distressed.**

**Danni, I-I didn't I mean I'm sorry I didn't know", Danny stammered to apologize as he realized just how big of a mistake he's made.**

**Danni being the tough young girl walked into the room and stood next to Michel. Though she was shaken by her cousin's rage and harsh word she knew she did nothing wrong and there was anything for her to be crying about. **

**For a moment they just looked at each other doth not daring to say a word so not to start an argument.**

"**Weeellll", Michel said cutting in to this awkward silence, "I can see that you have a lot on your mind and a big decision to make so with this I'll let you be on your way." Michel Then tossed a card at Danny.**

**Danny catching the card read the small piece of cardboard as Sam looked over his shoulder. Oddly the only thing on the card was the number 987#56. **

"**What is this", a confused Danny asked.**

"**My personal cell number", Michel replied, "when you come to a decision you can reach me at that number. You have until the twentieth of July to reach your decision. You will probably see me once or twice before then so there's no need to rush and if you come up with any questions don't be afraid to ask. Now, I have some business to attend to so I will now bid you farewell." **

**Suddenly and without warning Michel had disappeared, Dante then walked to the door and leapt out of sight, and Danni obviously still POed at Danny looked toward the two and then disappeared. Danny and Sam were now alone and were both confused and conflicted.**

**Danny now staring back at the card given to him by Michel turned to Sam and said, "Tucker's never gonna believe this." **

**Devious: So how do you like chapter three? Go on and comment, I need all the help I can get and criticism is more than welcome. Oh and if you have any ideas for the oncoming chapters I'd love to hear them. **

**P.S. Sorry for taking so long to update I actually finished this chapter a long time ago but due to personal problems have yet to upload it. I'll try and not let it happen again.**


	5. Chapter 4 suprises

-1**Authors note: I don't own Danny Phantom or any other crossover characters.**

**Devious: I'm back, and I'm here to stay. Other than working multiple jobs and a small coma here and there I have no real excuse my absence and I apologize. During my absence while both working on this story reading others I realized that for what I want to do with a story of this magnitude of potential I can't do this alone. I need more than one mind working on this from every possible way to help me create different points of view plot twists and progress this story without taking a years vacation so if you want to help out with this story in any way from ideas, comments on the story so far, actually collaborating with me on this story then review and write me a note and we'll work something out.**

**Now on with the show!!**

**Chapter 4**

**The fact that it was such a beautiful day out did nothing but bug Danny as he knew that he wouldn't be able to enjoy it. After Danny and Sam left the cabin they headed for the amusement park. After a very quiet, almost depressing flight they landed in a small clearing between the outer fences of the amusement park and the edge of the forest. Once they landed and made sure no one was around, Danny transformed into his human alter ego.**

"**We should go and tell Tucker", Sam quietly said, breaking the silence. So without further word they began to walk around the fence to the park entrance.**

**As Danny thought over the recent events, not yet even considering the offer made to him by Michel, he just didn't know what to make of the situation. At first he thought it could all be a trap, but then what was Danni doing there. Plus Danny knew that if it was a trap the plan would've been to take him out right, but back when Michel froze him he had the perfect chance to off him, but Michel let him go. Then Danny thought "What if he was telling me the truth, what if there are whole worlds of being out there like Michel or that kid Dante and what if there are other people out there like him people who know what he's going though and that could help him." That idea both worried and relieved him, because what if there were more people like that, who were more powerful than him and what if they tried to attack Amity Park? Would he be able to save everyone or would he be beaten and his home destroyed? With all this going on in his head the one thought that stood out the most was "why can't I have one week where everything doesn't just go insane?"**

**What was going on in Sam's head wasn't much different but a bit more saddening. It wasn't as if she felt worried that it was a trap or even that Danny couldn't handle himself. What Sam was feeling was, to her, a lot worse. She felt as if she wasn't any help, if anything, she's in the way most of the time. If some evil ghost is not capturing her, she's standing on the sidelines watching Danny fight for his life, and theirs. Now it was all happening again, and what if Danny does take Michel's offer. Knowing Danny doesn't really have an eye for traps and that he would do anything for a little bit of clarity in his life. Just then when she realized that Danny really might take the offer and leave her and Tucker, the very thought gave her such a jolt to her very core that she stopped, she stopped walking, thinking, and she almost stopped breathing.**

"**Sam, Sam, are you ok? Sam say something. SAM", a distressed Danny yells seeing his friend somehow paralyzed.**

**Coming to her senses Sam realizes that she hasn't moved for about a minute.**

"**Sam, come on the entrance is just over there", Danny said while tugging on Sam's arm. "Are you OK you kind of spaced out there for a moment, I thought that you had been paralyzed by something."**

"**No no, I'm ok I was just thinking about something", Sam said quickly in an unsure tone.**

"**OK well then let's hurry and go tell Tucker what just happened", said Danny oblivious to Sam's distress. Without another word Danny continued, with Sam at his side, into the park.**

**Though Sam seemed to be all right she was an emotional wreck on the inside. Sam had noticed a change in Danny that had almost confirmed her fears. Danny now, in contrast to his attitude as of six minutes ago, had changed. Danny almost seemed happy or at least like nothing had happened over the last thirty minutes.**

**As Danny and Sam walked back into the amusement park the sights and sounds of all the people there was a welcomed change from all of the recent mayhem. Once Danny and Sam were inside the park it was time to find the third member of their group.**

"**Where did Tucker say he was gonna be", Danny Asked, not being able to think straight.**

"**I think he said that he was going to be at the kissing booths", Sam replied.**

"**Let's start there though I'm sure every girl there has turned him down by now", Danny said jokingly. Sam gave a little snicker at his joke.**

**So with their moods lightened and their missions set Danny and Sam head for the kissing booths to find Tucker. Once they reached the kissing booths they were warmly greeted by the young cheerleaders volunteering there.**

"**Hey Fenton, you're friends with that geek Foley, right", one of the girls yelled as she stomped over to Danny. Danny caught off guard by this verbal attack simply nodded. "Well then you better keep him away from here, the kissing booths may be for charity but if he comes around here asking for fries with this shake again I promise that he'll eating all his meal through a straw." After she had finished threatening Danny's friend the cheerleaders went back to their booths leaving Danny slightly shocked.**

"**So if Tucker isn't here then where do you think he went", Sam asked.**

"**Well knowing Tucker he's either eating or on the roller coaster, if not both", Danny said.**

**Danny and Sam continued to walk in the direction of the Parks roller coaster. Just as they expected, when they approached the roller coaster they spotted a young man wearing a red beret hunched over a trashcan.**

"**So, having a good time are we", Sam said to the huddled mass that was tucker.**

"**C-cotton candy, corn d d-ogs, caramel apples, and roller coaster's don't mix", Tucker said in between heaves."**

**As Danny and Sam watched their friend relieve himself of his _lunch_, so to speak, they couldn't help but laugh at the almost pitiful sight. After the trio finished their odd combination of laughter and heaving they found a nearby bench to sit and talk. After hearing the tale of how Danny saved Sam only to receive a scholarship Tucker seemed a little more excited about it then he should've been.**

"**Whoa, are you serious? Four other dimensions and a whole school full of more people like you" Tucker said with a child-like enthusiasm. **

"**Yeah and he even said that there are a couple part ghost people there too" Danny said, sounding almost as excited as Tucker to Sam's displeasure.**

"**Guys, this isn't something for you two to get in a frenzy over" Sam said, clearly upset at her friends attitudes. "I mean what if this is all a trap to get Danny?"**

"**Well, didn't you say Danni was there" Tucker calmly said.**

"**Yeah but. . ."Sam said before she was interrupted.**

"**Your right Tucker, I'm positive that Danni wasn't lying", Danny said with a slightly more distraught look on his face as he remembered how cruel he had been to her.**

**Seeing Danny's face, Sam decided to say something before Danny got all moody again. "Look, for all we know Danni could be being tricked or brainwashed by this Michel guy so we got to be careful".**

"**Brainwashed, Sam" Tucker asked sarcastically "Have our adventures gotten so crazy that Brainwashing is plausible".**

**Being that two weeks ago we fought a nightmare monster I'd say yeah," Sam snapped at tucker "But you don't have to worry, you have to have a brain first", she quickly added.**

"**Hey guys knock it off", Danny jumped in trying to prevent a fight. "I know where we can get some answers but we've got to get back to my house". With that the group got up and departed from the amusement park.**

**As the trio walked toward their next destination their minds were filled with many thoughts. Danny's thoughts were more hopeful than worried while Sam was feeling the exact opposite, but while Sam and Danny's minds were both racing Tucker was wondering if there are any cute girls in the other dimensions.**

**After about twenty-three minutes of walking Danny and friends were within viewing distance of Danny's house. As the group got closer to the house they noticed a strange car in front of Danny's house. After a short glance Danny just shrugged it off believing it was one of his parents investors checking up on some of the new inventions his parents are working on. When they got to the porch Danny stopped and turned towards Sam and Tucker to tell them his plan.**

"**Okay guys, my parents have guests, meaning that they are probably in the lab showing off some new inventions", Danny started "So, we'll go to my room and then I can make us invisible and intangible and fly us into the ghost zone. From there we can head towards clockworks place and get some answers." Once Danny finished they all walked into the house as casually as they could and headed for Danny's room. But just as Danny got to the stairs He was stopped by his mother's voice. **

"**Danny", Maddie Fenton called out. "Danny dear, come to the living room please there's someone I want you to meet.**

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the living room hoping to get this encounter over with as soon as possible but were shocked to find out that their guest were slightly more familiar than anticipated.**

"**Danny I want you to meet Prof. Michel, head of the science department a PSSI", Danny's mother said as he entered the room.**

**Danny stood there shocked as he looked into the face of the same man who, in summation, kidnapped one of his best friends not more than an hour ago. Then again, if Michel was telling the truth about why he was there how mad should he be? More so than anything Danny was confused as to why Michel was there anyway, until he noticed that there was someone else in the room. **

"**Danni", Danny muttered under his breath after he had realized who his other house guest was.**

"**What was that dear", Maddie spoke up slightly hearing her son.**

"**Nothing" Danny said shaking his head. Danny then turned his attention back to his house guests when he noticed Michel move towards him. **

**Michel had decided that now was as good a time as any to move in for a friendly handshake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Danial" he said in a friendly tone. A little taken aback by his sudden reappearance coupled with the fact that his parents are in the room Danny hesitated for only a moment before shaking his hand.**

"**Why don't you all have a seat", Maddie ask their guests and Danny's group alike(including a nervous and lightly aggravated Sam and a clueless Tucker, who have been quiet as a mouse up to this point).**

**As soon as everybody found a seat Maddie started up again. " So what bring you to our cozy little abode Prof. Michel", she asked. **

"**Well I . . .", He started.**

"**I bet you're here to check out my arsenal of all new anti-ghost weapons", Jack jumped in out of nowhere.**

**Danny sighed at this embarrassing outburst from his father. Michel gave a small chuckle as Maddie hit her husband on his arm for his interruption. "I'm sorry Professor, please go on", She said.**

"**Well actually, I came here for two reasons", Michel began again. "The first, is this young lady", He said indicating Danni. "This young lady is Dannielle Haust, she is 13 years old and for the last ten of those years she has live in an orphanage in southern Washington. Though she is only 13 she is incredibly intelligent and has already been accepted into the 10th grade and because of her academic strides and planned career path she has been granted early acceptance into PSSI. As we were checking through her social background it was discovered that, due to mistake in filing, it was recorded that she had no living relatives. Of course we reported the mistake to the proper authorities, and we even lead the investigation to make sure her family was found. After the investigation was complete we found that she indeed had many relatives but the only two that were truly qualified to adopt were you, Mrs. Fenton, and your sister. Seeing as you are still married, have a steady income and already have two children, who are remarkably gifted in their own fields of study, I thought it would make more sense to check with you first."**

**Danny, listening to Michel's story, was relieved to finally understand why Danni was there. He had often wondered if it was wise just to let Danni roam free as she did but he didn't what he could do about it. As Michel finished the teen trio turned their attention over to Maddie Fenton as they all knew that Jack would fold to any way she went. As the trio watched Mrs. Fenton's face go from shocked to swollen with tears they knew what her reaction was going to be. Tucker, who had already pulled out a bag of chips, seemingly from nowhere, was eating and watching very closely as the plot unfolded.**

"**OH, YOU POOR DEAR", A Soggy faced Maddie cried out as she ran over and pulled the unsuspecting teen into the wettest hug of her life. "Of course you can stay with us", She said still in tears.**

"**He's good", Tucker added before Danny and Sam Quietly shushed him.**

"**Well I'm glad that that's out of the way", Michel said with a smile. " Now on to other business. Before, I told you I came here for two reasons, the first being Danielle and the second being your son Danny."**

**In an almost shocked and still teary voice Maddie asked, " What do you mean?"**

"**At the end of this last school year a special test was given to all the High Schools within the state, and after reviewing those test scores along with his academic records, your son, along with 3 other children have received a full scholarship at PSSI in their field of study."**

**--**

**AN: So what do you think about it? Love it, hate it, think I missed any thing, well then Review it and tell me what you think of it. The more reviews I get the faster I'll update. **


End file.
